Única vez
by Keysie Maxwell
Summary: No podía evitar pensar que se sentía como una despedida, aunque sabía que ésto no estaba alejado de la realidad, pues ésta sería la primera y única vez que caerían en la tentación de manifestar sus sacrílegos sentimientos...


"Única vez"

Basado en Ao no Exorcist

By: Keysie Maxwell

Categoría: Shounen ai, romance…

Raiting: G

Pairing: Rin x Yukio

Declaimers: La serie no me pertenece para nada, pero sus personajes sí (?). Decidí escribir ésta historia porque creo que hace falta buen yaoi de ésta serie en español. Espero les guste, a pesar de la simpleza

~ AoEx ~

Sus labios hicieron el primer contacto de sus vidas con otros y pudieron sentir perfectamente el estremecimiento que dio el cuerpo frente al propio, sus manos unidas entre ellos, sentados a orillas de la cama, se apretaron con fuerza y algo de temor a la desconocida sensación. Los labios idénticos permanecieron inmóviles, pegados a los otros, disfrutando con timidez del dulce toque entre ellos, que aún siendo el más simple de todos, les llenaba de mariposas el estómago y arrebolaba sus mejillas en la inocencia más pura. Cuando se separaron renuentes, sus miradas enfocaron distintos puntos de la habitación, tratando de ocultarse del otro, con el corazón latiendo a mil y sonrisas bobas en el rostro.

-Oye, megane… -Sus palabras salieron bajitas, en un susurro torpe e inseguro, sin embargo rompió el silencio de forma eficiente, atrayendo la mirada verde azulada del otro hacia sí.

Y entonces hubo un silencio un tanto incómodo, en el que sus mejillas alcanzaron un carmín aún más profundo y tragó duro, tratando de pasar aquel nudo que sentía en la garganta.

-Yo… ¿puedo… hacerlo de nuevo? –Susurró con timidez y el de anteojos soltó una pequeña risa enternecida que le hizo sentir aún más tonto.

Fue entonces que se decidió, con una expresión indignada le tumbó a la cama y apoyando ambas manos a los costados de su cabeza, asomó la propia sobre él y se agachó, con el cuerpo aún al lado del otro, lo suficiente como para volver a concretar el nexo entre sus labios. Las sensaciones de la vez anterior no aminoraron, la corriente eléctrica que azotó su cuerpo le volvió a hacer estremecer y erizó su piel y cola. Ésta vez sus labios se movieron, invitando a los otros a seguir su compás suave y calmado, abriendo y cerrando despacito para rozarse, permitiéndoles sentir la textura un tanto rasposa del otro, la calidez de su hálito en sus labios y su respiración un tanto agitada contra su rostro.

-Nii-san –Le escuchó susurrar contra sus labios y jadeó levemente, sintiendo sus dedos juguetear en el cabello de su nuca, enredándose, acariciándole y tironeando apenas.

Entonces se atrevió a dar una lamida corta y torpe al labio inferior del menor bajo él, causando otro estremecimiento en ambos, e invitándole a abrir sus labios para él. Cuando por fin se internó en su boca se sintió en la gloria misma, sentir el dulce sabor de su boca era incomparable, y cuando sus lenguas se encontraban y presionaban contra la otra, no podía evitar soltar calurosos jadeos. Su cuerpo no dejaba de vibrar, contrario al de su igual, que ya parecía haber tomado el ritmo y ahora le guiaba a él en su propia boca, en una danza lenta y cálida, semejante a las constantes caricias que aún brindaba a su azulado cabello y que le mantenían aletargado.

Con la cola meciéndose lentamente tras él, se separó de ésos labios dulces como nunca esperó, no sin antes depositar un último beso en aquel lunar cercano a su labio inferior que siempre le había llamado. La habitación compartida se sumió en un silencio que apenas era interrumpido por la respiración de Kuro al dormir y sus ojos se encontraron nuevamente. Sin poder evitarlo, se perdió en sus orbes verdosos, semejantes al mar de aguas limpias y en calma, totalmente contrario a su mar profundo y turbio de emociones que iban y venían sin rumbo alguno. Le regaló una pequeña sonrisa, aún con esa sensación adormilada en el cuerpo, y él acarició apenas su mejilla, con su piel fría en comparación a sus carrillos que ardían insistentemente. Con cuidado y sin hacer ruido alguno, se levantó de la cama ajena y a pasos lentos, pesados, se dirigió a la propia, donde se dejó caer con pesadez, mirando a la pared para no volver a perderse en su figura, que intuía aún seguía recostada sobre el colchón.

Suspiró con fuerza, encogiéndose sobre sí mismo, sintiendo el ambiente pesado. No podía evitar pensar que se sentía como una despedida… pero en cierta forma, sabía que ambos eran conscientes de que aquello no estaba muy lejos de la realidad… porque tal y como lo habían acordado antes, ésta sería la primera y única vez que caerían en la tentación de manifestarse aquellos sacrílegos sentimientos…

Ow**a**_r_**i**

Hola, hola, hola! Como siempre yo reportándome en otro fandom xD.

Bueno, éste fanfic me surgió por la necesidad de leer yaoi decentes de la serie. Por supuesto que los hay, sin embargo, creo que son muy pocos, en especial con la popularidad que tiene el fandom.

Espero con todo el corazón que les guste y les satisfaga ésa sed de yaoi, ojalá pronto pueda presentarme con otra historia, aunque tal vez de otra pareja, quién sabe xDD.

Bueno, un saludo y Matta ne~!


End file.
